The Power of Fear
by U.S.S. Submarimon
Summary: My first fanfic, plus more questions answered!
1. Part 1

Here comes my first fanfic... go easy on me, OK? (Stupid title. I know. I'll think of a better one.)  
Also, questions will be added to the end of fanfics.  
  
***  
  
Kari sat on the top bunk of her bed. In the bottom bunk Tai was snoring. Gatomon was curled up in a little ball at her feet, asleep as well. It was half past midnight, and there was no one else in the apartment awake.  
Kari thought, "We're going to the Digiworld tomorrow. Not to destroy control spires, or any of Arkinmon's evil creations. We're going for a picnic. There shouldn't be any evil, since we destroyed it all. So why do I have this uneasy feeling in the back of my head?"  
Kari leaned back and stared at the crack in the ceiling. "It's like... I'm telling myself there's nothing wrong; it's just a picnic, but... there's something in the back of my head saying 'Don't go.' "  
She fluffed up her pillow, sighed, and fell asleep.  
  
***  
  
Davis thudded down the sidewalk at top speed. "Arrgh... I'm supposed to be at Izzy's house already! Now Kari won't like me and..."  
"Davish! Don't run! You're making me sheashick in here!"  
"There's his apartment!"  
"You don't have to run, Davis."  
  
T.K. and Cody were leaning against the brick wall surrounding the comples. Davis charged past them and straight to Kari. "I'm sorry I'm late. Jun lost my goggles."  
Kari said, "That's fine."  
Ken was about to say something when... "GET ME OUT OF YOUR BOOKBAG!"  
Davis pulled a greenish Demiveemon out of his bag, who promptly ran behind the topiaries and disappeared out of sight.  
Cody walked up to him. "You didn't keep us waiting for long. The guard wouldn't let us in. He says, 'It's too early for a bunch of kids to be wandering around.' "  
  
Ken said, "Well, 6:00 is kind of early...":  
Davis looked at the ground.  
Cody said, "Don't coffee shops have computers where you can work?"  
Kari shrugged.  
T.K asked her, "You look kind of down. What's wrong?"  
Kari jumped up and said, "Oh... Um... Lack of sleep."  
Ken asked, "Will you fall asleep during the picnic?"  
Kari replied, "No."  
  
The group started walking to the coffee shop.  
Yolei walked up to Davis and elbowed him. "I don't believe it's lack of sleep. She kinda looked like that when the Scubamon were trying to contact her."  
  
Cars blew past the group as they walked along the street.  
"Look at the stylish black shirt."  
Yolei looked at Cody. "Huh?"  
"I said black shirts are coming in style."  
The whole group looked at Cody.  
"Since when do you care about style or fashion?"  
"I want a black shirt."  
"Did you hit your head?"  
"Everyone's wearing black shirts. Why can't I have a BLACK SHIRT?"  
  
The group blinked and sweatdropped. "Let's go to the coffee shop."  
Cody kicked a rock and grumbled. "Boneheads."  
Kari looked at Cody. "What did you say?"  
Cody looked at them and said, "Black shirts are in style, and so are black pants. I want a black shirt and a pair of black pants."  
Davis spun around. "B-b-black pants?! What have you been eating?"  
Cody said, "Miso soup. Black shoes are nice, too."  
  
T.K. looked at Cody. "We'll get you a black shirt, and black pants, and black shoes, and anything else you want. After the picnic."  
"BUT THEY'RE HERE RIGHT NOW!"  
Ken looked at Cody. "People are staring."  
Cody opened his mouth to say something but thought it'd be better if he didn't.  
  
"There it is. The coffee shop! Time for a picnic."  
Yolei looked at Davis. "Did anyone else notice a dude in a black shirt, pants, and shoes was following us?"  
Cody looked infuriated. "What did you think I was trying to tell you?! Since when do I care about what clothes I have?! Now the guy ran off."  
T.K, Kari and Davis stared at Cody.  
Ken said, "I feel really stupid right now."  
  
Cody said, "NOW... on with the picnic."  
  
***  
  
"Thanks, Yolei... great picnic."  
"Mosht excellent."  
"You're welcome... Hey? Kari?!"  
Kari was staring into space.  
"KARI!" Armadillomons's yell brought her back to reality.  
"I'm sorry. But, ever since this morning, I kind of noticed something wierd. I can't tell what, though."  
  
Davis put on a look of mock horror. "Oh no! Kari just doomed the entire group to fighting another evil digimon trying to take over the digiworld."  
T.K looked at Davis. "Stop! You should know by now that Kari's premonitions are usually correct." He looked right at Kari. "What's wrong?"  
"I-I don't know. But's it's really scaring me."  
Ken asked, "Was it like the feeling you get when your teacher catches you doing something bad?"  
Kari replied, "No... It's more like fear... like when you found Devimon's pool and..."  
  
Just then something crashed through the bushes...  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And what will happen next? Find out in the next part of... The Power of Fear!  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
Some of you will ask... where have I been for the past couple of weeks? Well, about a two and a half weeks ago, I got the flu, strepthroat, a sinus infection, and serious nausea (although this was probably from watching daytime soaps) ALL AT THE SAME TIME! So I was bedridden for two weeks.   
  
Also... did you have a Happy Thanksgiving?!  
  
And now... It's... "ASK U.S.S. Submarimon!"  
  
  
  
1. Do you know any more about Digimon 03?  
  
U.S.S. Submarimon's reply: I thought I said don't ask about Digimon 03! Anyways, it is confirmed that TOEI animation (the people that made digimon in Japan) is at the "choose" point of Digimon 03. That means that they are choosing whether to go with the idea and make Digimon 03, or scrap the idea.  
  
  
  
  
  
2. I noticed on your "Digivolutions" chart that there was a lot you didn't know. Can you fill the chart for me?  
  
U.S.S. Submarimon's response: Sure thing! I am absolutely positive about everything on this chart except the last line.  
  
Veemon digivolves to Exveemon, who first appears in American Episode 23, Japanese Episode 22. (This weekend.)  
Hawkmon digivolves to Aquillamon, who first appears in Episode 25.  
Armadillomon digivolves to Ankylomon, who first appears in Episode 24.  
Wormmon digivolves to Stingmon, who first appears in Episode 24.  
  
Exveemon and Stingmon jogress digivolve to Paildramon, who first appears in Episode 26.  
Aquillamon and Gatomon jogress digivolve to Sylphimon, who first appears in Episode 31.  
Ankylomon and Angemon jogress digivolve to Shakkoumon, who first appears in Episode 36.  
  
Paildramon digivolves to Imperialdramon, who first appears in Episode 39.  
  
  
  
  
  
3. Now that the Digimon Emperor's beaten, what other arch villains will appear?  
  
U.S.S. Submarimon's response: Arkinmon (Japanese Name, will most likely be translated to "Arachnimon.") first shows her face in Episode 24, and her accomplice, Mummymon first shows in Episode 29.  
  
After that pair is beaten, there is a last enemy that will "swallow Earth and the Digiworld and plunge them into darkness." (Sounds like Apocalymon, doesn't it.) I don't know the digimon's name, or when it shows itself.  
  
  
  
  
  
4. Are there going to be any more new digidestined, like Michael?  
  
U.S.S. Submarimon's response: YES! There will be at least one more digidestined. I don't know her name, or if she's from New York, or ANYTHING but the fact that she shows up in Episode 25.  
  
  
  
  
  
5. In Episode 16, (Megaseadramon vs. Ikkakumon and Submarimon) I don't buy Cody's "I told a lie..." What did he throw a fit over in the Japanese version?  
  
U.S.S. Submarimon's response: I don't know for sure, but... I think he's crying over his grandfather saying Cody's father was a policeman killed in the line of duty.  
(You can see why FOX Kids changed this to "I told a lie, now I'm going to go into hysterics.")  
  
  
  
  
  
  
6. These aren't digimon questions at all but... I think you might know the answer to these two questions about Japanese culture:  
a. How do the Japanese celebrate Christmas?  
b. What would the Japanese call a "cute girl?"  
  
U.S.S. Submarimon's response: The Japanese celebrate Christmas the exact same way we do (Christmas Cards, Christmas Trees, Santa Claus (I'M NOT KIDDING! FLYING REINDEER AND ALL!), decorations...) except for one little detail, they don't go to church to celebrate the birth of Jesus. (Because they don't believe in Jesus, or even God. They're either Buddists or Shintoists.)  
  
  
To your second question, this is hard to answer without um... er... sounding... rude... to girls, but I'll try not to be rude. (And if I do offend anyone, I apologize)  
  
Height: Being overly short is bad, but overly tall is a lot worse.  
Weight: You don't have to be Ally McBeal thin (although most Japanese girls are), you can be maybe 15 or so pounds overweight and still be called cute.  
Hair: Hair must be straight. (Curly hair is a major downer) If you are going to dye your hair, it must be a darkish color, and solid. (Stripes and dyeing the hair blond are unacceptable.)  
Face: Almost exactly the same as American, but one or two moles make the face look better.  
Bust: As long as she's not flat...  
Hips: The girl has to have hips that are one magic size, kind of smallish. (The girl digidestined hit that magic size perfectly.)  
Accesories: If the girl is "cute" by the above standards, then a T-shirt, big glasses (like Yolei's), or a hat of some sort will make her look a LOT better. (If the girl is not "cute" then adding these will make her look a lot WORSE.)  
  
All other standards are the same as American standards.  
  
(So, by Japanese standards, Yolei would be a goddess, followed by a tie between Kari and Sora, then Mimi.)  
  
(And if you're not "cute" by Japanese standards, PLEASE don't go into a hysterical fit. I'm not "cute" by any of my friends' standards, yet I don't act like it's the end of the world.)  
  
  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That's all the answers! If you would like to ask a question or review the fic, please type it in a review.  
  
  
  
Yolei: I love the fall! The smell of burning leaves, barbecues... it just smells great!  
Cody: Too bad we can't put smells into words.  
Upamon: I dunno. It kinda has a snorky, brambish smell.  
Poromon: It's a little snippid, but it's the low temperature affects that.  
Davis: Whoa! Digimon have words for smells?!  
Demiveemon: Yeah. I wonder why humans don't.  
Cody: What's the word for how... wet leaves smell?  
Poromon: Brunky.  
Yolei: What about window cleaner?  
Upamon: Griddy.  
Davis: What about me? What's the word for how I smell?  
Demiveemon: Terrible.  
  
Bai-bai! 


	2. Part 2

Dear Peoples... I am sorry for going out for such a long time. This is probably the last thing you want to hear, but my internet connection was being upgraded, so I couldn't go on the internet for about a month. SORRY!  
  
  
* * *  
  
We left off with the digidestined at a picnic, and a digimon crashed out of the bushes heading straight for T.K...  
  
*** Chapter 2 -- The Digimon King?  
  
  
A Koromon charged out of the bush and crashed into T.K. Flowers flew everywhere. The digidestined looked at the Koromon. It had been holding a basket of flowers in its mouth, but it was now smashed. The Koromon had a small bruise on his forehead and was knocked unconscious.  
Yolei looked at it and exclaimed, "The poor digimon! I hope it'll be all right."  
As if to answer her question, the Koromon woke up and shouted, "Whoopee! Yay! I couldn't be happier!"  
The digidestined gave a look of puzzlement.  
"You haven't heard about the Digimon King?"  
The digidestined looked extremely puzzled.  
"Well, I'll tell you about him. One day, out of nowhere, this guy shows up, calling himself the Digimon King. This sounded too much like the Digimon Emperor, so I didn't trust the guy. But the difference between this guy and Ken was... that this guy was kind, gentle, thoughtful... just say something good and he has that trait. So I'm boucing around with happiness because he just finished making his castle. So... I was going to throw more flowers around 'cause I'm so happy! BYE!"  
And with that the Koromon charged off again. Wormmon looked at it. "He forgot his flowers."  
Cody was deep in thought. "Why... why..."   
Armadillomon was smiling. He said, "We've got to meet the guy."  
Davis agreed, "This guy sounds sounds like he's freindly, let's go meet him."  
Cody said, "Wait. Are you sure you want to trust this guy? First off, if it sounds too good to be true, then it probably is. Secondly, anyone that's that righteous should know that the digiworld doesn't need a king. I say we pay him a visit, just to see what he's doing."  
Veemon asked, "So it's unanimous, we go see the Digimon King? Okay, let's go!"  
Hawkmon replied, "You won't do anything like that. You don't even know where this castle is."  
Veemon stopped walking. "Oh. Right."  
T.K. asked, "The digimon should know where his castle is. We can just ask around, right?"  
  
A few hours and about 5 digimon later, the group was getting fed up. Yolei asked, "Does anyone know where the Digimon King is?! We asked all the digimon we saw, and none of them knew where it was! However they all say that he is a great guy and whatever he does is fine, and what he does is no buisiness of theirs!"  
Kari said, "That's strange. The digimon don't act like that."  
Patamon asked, "Do you think Izzy would know?"  
Gatomon opened her mouth to answer, but before she could, a dark shadow fell over the group.  
***  
  
Yes, it's a cliffhanger. It's my writing style. Lots of cliffhangers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Question Sets.*  
  
  
  
  
  
I only got one person's questions during the long period of my absence. This person asked 8 questions, 4 of which required VERY long answers.  
READ SLOWLY AND VERY CAREFULLY, ESPECIALLY DURING WHEN I AM DESCRIBING THE VIDEO CLIPS.  
  
  
From Kevin:  
  
I have a bunch of questions to ask you. First: How good are your verbal Japanese-to-English translating skills?  
  
U.S.S. Submarimon's response: Um... Well, I can't brag about that...  
If I listen to a normal person speaking, I may or may not get word-for-word accuracy, but I will be EXTREMELY CLOSE. For example, if a person says, "I will be taking the bus to work" in Japanese, at the VERY WORST, I'll translate it to "I will be going to a bus stop to get to work."  
HOWEVER, if the person has a strange accent, talks fast, sings, two people talk at once, or the video clip gets "staticky" then I may still be very accurate, or I might be way off.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Second question: You told me that all of the digidestined and all of their digimon have their own theme songs in Japan. What are their names, where can I get 'em, where can I get English lyrics for them, and which ones are the best?  
  
U.S.S. Submarimon's Response: The names are below.  
  
IN ALL OF THE FOLLOWING SONGS, THE SINGER IS THE JAPANESE VOICE ACTOR! (In other words, the person that sings Tai's theme songs is the same person that does his Japanese voice, and how he sounds in the theme song is how his voice sounds in the Japanese Epsisodes of Digimon.)  
  
Season 1  
  
Tai - Yuuki wo Tsubasa ni Shite (I'll Turn my Courage into Wings)  
Sora - Ashita wa Motto (Tomorrow I'll Be)  
Matt - Walk on the Edge  
Izzy - Version Up!  
Joe - Chigau Boku ga Iru (There's Another Me)  
Mimi - Itsudemo Aerukara (Because we can See Each Other Anytime)  
T.K. - Be All Right  
Kari - Holy Light  
Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, Patamon, Tentomon, Gomamon, & Palmon - Shinka de Guts (Digivolve with Guts)  
  
  
  
Season 2  
  
Tai - Atarashii Taiyou (New Sun)  
Agumon - Agumon Ondo (Agumon's Dance Beat)  
Tai & Agumon - Team  
Matt - Negai Kanaeru Kagi (The Key to Having Wishes Granted)  
Gabumon - Daijoubu (All Right)  
Matt & Gabumon - Oretachi no Melody (Our Melody)  
Izzy - Open Mind  
Tentomon - Dengeki Rhapsody (Electric Shock Rhapsody)  
Izzy & Tentomon - Sekaijuu no Keshiki wo! (The Scenery Throughout this World)  
Joe - Kaze ni Mukatte (The Winds Blow Away)  
Gomamon - Muteki na Bataashi (Invincible Flutter Kick)  
Joe & Gomamon - Sora no Crawl (Crawl through the Skies)  
Mimi - Super Girl  
Palmon - Koyubi no Fantasy (My Pinky Finger's Fantasy)  
Mimi & Palmon - Happy Smile  
Sora - Shiny Days  
Biyomon - Watashi no Gosenfu (My Musical Score)  
Sora & Biyomon - Futari de Habatakeba (If we Could Both Fly Away)  
Davis - Goggle Boy  
Veemon - Go Ahead!  
Davis & Veemon - 2-top  
Yolei - Crash de Bingo (Crash and Bingo)  
Hawkmon - Ai no Kishi (Knight of Love)  
Yolei & Hawkmon - Fly High  
Cody - Boku no Ketsuron (My Conclusion)  
Armadillomon - Omyaato! Let's go! (Let's Start! Let's Go!)  
Cody & Armadillomon - Mirai e no Message (Message from the Future)  
T.K. - Focus  
Patamon - Don't Stop Patapata (Don't Stop Flapping Your Wings)  
T.K. & Patamon - Steppin' Out  
Kari - Yasashii Ame (Gentle Rain)  
Gatomon - Getting Up  
Kari & Gatomon - Shining Star  
Ken - Only One  
Wormmon - Kimi ga Yume Mita Mirai, Boku ga Yume Mita Mirai (The Future You Dreamed Of, The Future I Dreamed Of)  
Ken & Wormmon - Hontou no Tsuyosa (True Strength)  
Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Patamon, & Gatomon - Zettai All Right (Always be All Right)  
  
You can see both the Japanese lyrics, plus lyrics translated to English, for SOME of the songs, go to http://www.megchan.com/digimon/lyrics.html  
To download SOME of the songs, go to http://ami.animenetwork.com/taichi/index.html  
To buy ANY of these songs, go to http://www.megchan.com/digimon/dubbing.html  
MY favorites, (they may not be yours) are Ashita wa Motto (01 Sora), Holy Light (01 Kari), Oretachi no Melody (02 Matt & Gabumon duet), and Crash de Bingo (02 Yolei).  
There was only one song I DIDN'T like, and it is Hontou no Tsuyosa (02 Ken and Wormmon duet).  
  
  
  
  
  
Next question: You said you had clips from the Japanese version of digimon. Well, what are the clips for Episodes 26, 27, and 28, the next ones FOX Kids are going to show?  
  
  
U.S.S. Submarimon's Response: I have two clips from Episode 26, 1 clip from Episode 27, and 1 clip from Episode 28. The first one is 45 seconds long, the second one is about one minute, the third one is 40 seconds, and the last one is 50 seconds.  
  
  
[Wormmon and Ken are standing a few hundred yards away from a raging battle between Exveemon and Ookuwamon]  
*Ken looks down at Wormmon*  
Ken: Wormmon! Evolve!  
*Regular digivolution for Wormmon to Stingmon is shown.*  
*Stingmon flies away to join the fight. Ookuwamon is about to grab Exveemon, but Stingmon attacks his hand, and (Ookuwamon's hand) misses Exveemon. Exveemon turns around to face Stingmon*  
Exveemon: Stingmon!  
*END OF CLIP*  
  
  
[Exveemon and Stingmon are still fighting Ookuwamon. Yolei, Hawkmon, Cody, Armadillomon, T.K, Patamon, Kari, and Gatomon are a few hundred yards away from the battle and watching. Daisuke and Ken are quite a bit closer]  
Ken: I don't want this world to be destroyed! I want to live!  
*At that instant, Davis and Ken's D-3's glow a teal green. Davis and Ken pull the D-3's out of their pocket and look and them. Exveemon and Stingmon both glow that same teal color. Davis hears Ken's heart beating, and Ken hears Davis's heart beating.*  
Davis, thinking: It's Ken's heart!  
Ken, thinking: Davis and I were thinking the exact same thing; that moment.  
*Jogress digivolution for Exveemon and Stingmon to Paildramon is shown.*  
*Paildramon is surrounded by a purple halo. All of the digidestined and their digimon look at Paildramon in awe.*  
Davis and Ken: Paildramon?!  
T.K: We can win now!  
Yolei: Jogress Digivolution?!  
*Paildramon prepares for battle.*  
*END OF CLIP*  
  
  
[Paildramon and Ookuwamon are still battling.]  
Paildramon: DESPERADO BLASTER!  
*BOOM.*  
*Ookuwamon is destroyed.*  
Ken: Split apart and become two again. Don't stay as one digimon forever.  
*Leafmon and a small blue digimon bounce away from the the battle site.*  
Leafmon: We didn't!  
*Leafmon bounces in front of Ken. The small blue digimon bounces in front of Daisuke.*  
Ken: Thank you, Leafmon.  
Davis, pointing at the blue digimon: Are you Demiveemon?  
Blue Digimon: Right now I'm Chikomon. I can evolve and become stronger.  
Daisuke: So you were at your most powerful form?  
Chikomon, to Daisuke and Ken: Mmm-hmm. So are you two going to become friends?  
*Chikomon and Leafmon rub their cheeks together.*  
Daisuke, holds hand out to Ken: So, Ichijouji?  
*Ken looks at Davis's hand, neither declining nor accepting it.*  
*END OF CLIP.*  
  
  
(In this video clip got staticky in one point. What I posted is what it sounded like. I can almost guarantee the translation is wrong.)  
  
[Daisuke, Exveemon, Cody, Armadillomon, Ken, and Stingmon are all inside the walls of the Giga Mansion. The mysterious woman who turns Dark Spires into Evil Digimon is standing in front of them.]  
Daisuke: We finally found you!  
Ken: Let's cut off all her hair!  
Mysterious woman: {The video clip got "staticky" here...} Wait, wait. You always destroy my digimon. Besides, the only reason I do that is to get you to join the other digidestined.  
*Ken gasps.*  
Mysterious woman, mocking Ken: Why? Why? Why did she not want me to be alone? *Normal voice.* I said, "stay together," fool! {The video clip stopped with the static.}  
Ken: Motomiya, let's let our Digimon Jogress Evolve!  
Exveemon: Exveemon!  
Stingmon: Stingmon!  
Exveemon and Stingmon: Jogress Digivo...  
*Mysterious Woman plays a flute she has in her hand. Stingmon's eyes glow red, then turns around and takes a swipe at Exveemon.*  
Ken: What are you doing, Stingmon?  
*Stingmon countinues to take swings at Exveemon.*  
Iori: The flute... If she plays that flute, then she can control Stingmon.  
Mysterious woman: *stops playing flute* Correct!  
*END OF CLIP*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Another Question: I know there are rumors flying around that Sora said "Matt was cute" and baked him a big plate of cookies in Japanese Season 2 Episode 38. Do you have the video clip for this scene? THAT WAY WE CAN (hopefully) END THE YELLING AND SHOUTING!  
  
U.S.S. Submarimon's Response: Yes and no. I don't have a clip where Sora said, "Matt is Cute," (I don't even know if she said that.) and I don't have a clip when she's baking the cookies.  
HOWEVER, I have a clip of when Sora is delivering the cookies. (The Tai/Sora fans are never gonna forgive me...)  
  
The clip is one minute and twenty seconds (1:20) long. ANYTHING IN CURLY BRACKETS {} IS MY COMMENTS  
  
[ Sora is staring at Matt's apartment's front door, holding a green gift box with a red ribbon. Biyomon is standing next to Sora.]  
Biyomon: Why are you stopping here?  
Sora: But...  
*Tai and Agumon come running to Sora and Piyomon.*  
Tai: Sora! What are you doing? {He didn't say this menacingly, not like "GET AWAY FROM MATT!"; just "What are you doing?"}  
Sora: Tai... *Tries to hide the box.*  
*T.K. opens the front door of Matt's apartment.*  
T.K: WOW! Something smells great!  
Agumon: What is it? What is it?  
T.K: Can you come inside?  
Sora: What?  
T.K: You haven't heard? Yamato made a test to determine the girl to whom he was best suited with.  
Sora: I... guess that's okay.  
Biyomon: Sora was staring at the door for the longest time.  
Sora: Biyomon, that's enough! {Said gently.}  
T.K: Your test is going to start soon; the girl before you is almost done.*Turns around and walks inside of Matt's apartment.*  
Sora: Um... *Looks unsure of herself*  
*Tai walks over to Sora and rests his hand on her shoulder. Sora now looks more confused than unsure of herself. Tai then gently shoves Sora into Matt's apartment.*  
Tai: Hurry up and go! {Yet again, not menacingly}  
Sora: But...  
Agumon: If you're not going to give that to Matt, then we'll eat it.  
*Sora's confused expression turns to a warm smile.*  
Sora: I understand. I'll be in here for a little bit. *Turns around and enters Matt's apartment.*  
Tai, smiling warmly: I hope you do well.  
Agumon: Tai!  
Tai: Huh? *Looks at Agumon.*  
Agumon: You are really growing up. {In Japan, this is a compliment. I don't know WHAT this would be in America.}  
*June Motomiya charges out of Matt's apartment, carrying about 3 gifts, bowling over Tai and Agumon.*  
Yamato, from inside to Jun: BAKA!  
June: I'm sorry, Matt! I'll get you more gifts! *Runs to her father, who is in the tent.* Father, I need you to buy more gifts.  
Mr. Motomiya: MORE GIFTS?!  
Tai: .......  
[END OF CLIP]  
  
(Baka is Japanese for idiot, fool, lamebrain, stupid b*tch, dumb @ss, etc.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Yet another question: One of my peers (I won't say friend), says that all cartoons from Japan are awesome because they're violent. He agrees with me that Digimon is awesome, so it has to be violent. I want you to type up the most violent clip you have from the Japanese version of Digimon, (since of course it's not going to be violent) to prove my point that awesome cartoons don't have to be violent.  
  
U.S.S Submarimon's Response: *Sigh* Where do I begin? Well, the most violent clip I have is from Episode 37 of Season 2. It's two minutes and forty seconds long, and it is VERY violent. This will not prove your point in any way, but since you asked, I will type it up. (Just... stay away from this guy. He'll just get you into trouble.)  
  
BACKGROUND INFORMATION: Exveemon and Stingmon Jogress Digivolve (combine into one) to Paildramon, Aquilamon and Gatomon to Sylphimon, and Ankylomon and Angemon to Shakkoumon. The "mysterious woman," in Episode 30 creates Blackwargreymon. Blackwargreymon is, just as the name states, a virus Wargreymon. There are 6 Holy Stones scattered throughout the Digital World. As long as there is one, the balance of good over evil is maintained. Blackwargreymon knows that if he destroys all of the Holy Stones, then an (evil) power far greater than him will appear. He wants to meet this power, so he can have his questions answered. There is only 1 stone left...  
  
[The Digidestined, Paildramon, Sylphimon, and the newly-digivolved Shakkoumon are standing between Blackwargreymon and the last Holy Stone.]  
*Digimon Analyzer scene*  
Narrarator: Shakkoumon - Ankylomon and Angemon Jogress Digivolve into this mutant-type digimon. His first attack is Ruling Spirit. His second attack is Harmonious Spirit.  
Cody, hugging T.K. around the middle: He did it! He did the same thing as Paildramon and Sylphimon!  
T.K, smiling: That's right. *Smile turns to "battle face."* Good luck, Shakkoumon.  
Shakkoumon: We won't lose!  
Blackwargreymon: Move out of the way.  
Sylphimon: We're not going anywhere.  
Blackwargeymon: Move!  
Paildramon: The only way we'll move is if you fight us.  
Blackwargreymon: MOVE OR YOU'LL BE DESTROYED! *Launches a Terra Force attack straight at the three Jogress digimon.*  
*Shakkoumon steps ahead and the Terra Force attack hits him square in the chest. The chosen children are blinded by the red light.*  
Ken: It's useless! There's nothing we can do!  
Cody: Shakkoumon?  
*Shakkoumon makes the huge ball of energy dissolve.*  
Blackwargreymon: What?  
Takeru: Shakkoumon dissolved the Terra Force attack!  
Daisuke: Whoa!  
*Shakkoumon fires a Harmonious Spirit {Orange laser beams out of the eyes} attack at Blackwargreymon. Blackwargreymon dodges the attack.*  
Shakkoumon: Now!  
Paildramon & Silphymon: Yes! *To Blackwargreymon* We won't let anything happen to the Holy Stone!  
*Blackwargreymon takes to the sky. Sylphimon and Paildramon follow. Sylphimon fires a Dual Sonic attack at Blackwargreymon. Blackwargreymon slashes at the ball of energy with a claw and it "fizzles out"*  
Blackwargreymon: Why are they doing this? *Grabs Paildramon's wrist and flings him to the ground.*  
Daisuke: Paildramon!  
*Blackwargreymon turn-backhands Sylphimon and he (she?) falls to the ground.*  
Blackwargreymon: You are finished.  
*Shakkoumon fires a Ruling Spirit {A dozen explosive gears are sent to the target} attack at Blackwargreymon. Blackwargreymon draws his arms as a shield. All of the gears bounce off. While Blackwargerymon is doing this, Paildramon and Sylphimon get up.*  
Blackwargreymon: Why must you protect the Holy Stone?  
Paildramon: To protect the Digital World! *Fires a Desperado Blaster attack at Blackwargreymon. Blackwargreymon barely dodges the hundreds of laser beams.*  
Blackwargreymon: I can't let them win!  
*Sylphimon fires a Top Gun attack at Blackwargreymon. It is a direct hit.*  
*BOOM!*  
*Blackwargreymon is sent flying in a low arc, bits and pieces of him fly everywhere.*  
Paildramon and Sylphimon: Did that finish him?  
Blackwargreymon, as he is hurtling through the air: Why? How did they beat me?  
*Blackwargreymon crash-lands in the middle of a field. Black blood squirts out of a wound.*  
Davis: We did it! ... HUH?!  
Blackwargreymon, as he slowly stands himself back up: Why? Why is it they beat me? *More blood streams out.* Why? Why was I made? Why was I created? Why am I so different from the other digimon? *More blood gushes out of different wound.* Why is it said I can't die?! *Black blood spews everywhere.* TEACH ME!!! WHY?! WHY?! WHY?!  
[END OF CLIP]  
  
  
NOTE: to get pictures for Blackwargreymon, Paildramon, Sylphimon, Shakkoumon, and a bunch of of other digimon, go to  
http://www.megchan.com/digimon/encyclopedia.html  
  
  
  
  
  
  
3rd to last Question: Tell me the following information about the 3 Jogress digimon:  
1. Their names and how to pronounce them,  
2. Who they digivolve from,  
3. Which episode do they first appear  
4. The names of their attacks and how to pronounce them.  
5. A description of their attacks  
6. Any name changes from Japan to America.  
  
U.S.S. Submarimon's Response: ALL ANSWERS BELOW APPLY TO THE JAPANESE VERSION ONLY!  
  
The 3 Jogress digimon are: Paildramon, Sylphimon, and Shakkoumon.  
In Japan, they are pronounced: Pairudoramon, Shirufiimon, and Shakkoumon.  
(a as in fAther, e as in Egg, i as in EAr, o as in rOw, and u as in bOOt. Double vowels means "hold out the vowel")   
  
Paildramon digivolves from Exveemon and Stingmon.  
Sylphimon digivolves from Aquilamon and Gatomon.  
Shakkoumon digivolves from Ankylomon and Angemon.  
  
Paildramon first appears in Episode 26. (This Saturday)  
Sylphimon first appears in Episode 31.  
Shakkoumon first appears in Epsiode 36.  
  
Paildramon's attacks are "Desperado Blaster" and "Esgreamer."  
Sylphimon's attacks are "Top Gun" and "Dual Sonic."  
Shakkoumon's attacks are "Ruling Spirit" and "Harmonious Spirit."  
  
Paildramon's attacks are pronouced "Desuperaado Burasutaa" and "Esuguriima."  
Sylphimon's attacks are pronouced "Toppu Gan" and "Dyuaru Sonikku."  
Shakkoumon's attacks are pronouced "Nigiritama" and "Aramitama."  
  
(Refer to the pictures from Megchan's Digimon Sekai (http://www.megchan.com/digimon/encyclopedia.html) when I am describing the attacks.)  
Paildramon's Desperado Blaster: The armor plates on his knee caps pull back and reveal laser cannons which shoot 100's of teal-green lasers.  
Paildramon's Esgreamer: I don't know for sure, but I think this is just like the Desperado Blaster, except the laser cannons come out of his shoulders.  
Sylphimon's Top Gun: It's exactly like a Kamehameha from Dragon Ball Z, but the ball of energy is pink with red blotches.  
Sylphimon's Dual Sonic: He (she?) surrounds her torso, arms and head with pink and white energy, then shoots the energy at his (her?) target.  
Shakkoumon's Ruling Spirit: The yin-yang symbol on the front of his kilt-skirt thing opens up and explosive gears come sailing out at his opponent.  
Shakkoumon's Harmonious Spirit: Big orange laser beams come shooting out of his eyes, one out of each eye.  
  
I don't know of any name changes are going to happen, but the following are distinct possibilities:  
Paildramon could be called Piledramon in America, and  
Jogress digivolving could be called DNA Digivolving.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
2nd to Last Question: Whatever happened to the old geezer Gennai?  
  
U.S.S. Submarimon's Response: Hee hee. He ain't a geezer anymore. In the second season, he's young again. He first shows up in Episode 39 of Season 2.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Last Question: In the Japanese version of Digimon, what song was Matt singing in Episode 4, "Iron Vegiemon?"  
  
U.S.S. Submarimon's Response: Go back up to the theme songs and look for Matt's 02 Theme Song, "Negai Kanaeru Kagi."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*News*  
  
First off... I have found out that there will be fifty (50) episodes in Season 2.  
In Japan, the latest episode they showed was episode 43. The story is nothing short of beautiful and incredible. The American Audience will be in tears! (if Saban doesn't screw up with the dubbing...)  
The website for the video clips is http://anzwers.org/free/animeintro/news.html, but first, you need to set up an account at http://www.idrive.com/  
THERE WILL BE A SEASON 3 OF DIGIMON! THIS IS CONFIRMED! I REPEAT, THERE WILL BE A SEASON 3!  
One of my friends, Josh, will be in charge of all Season 3 rumors and information.  
As of the twenty-third of January, he has found out that  
1. There will be only one (1) new digidestined.  
2. Season 3 will be two to three (2-3) years in the future after Season 2.  
3. Josh swore on the Bible that Mimi is dating. (He doesn't know who she's dating.)  
4. Josh is 70% sure that Matt is dating. (Likewise, Josh also doesn't know who he's dating, if he is.)  
  
  
ALSO, I HAVE THE 3RD DIGIMON MOVIE (Willis's Digimon Battle,) ORIGINAL AND UNCUT FROM JAPAN! ASK AWAY ABOUT THIS TOPIC!  
  
  
You may want to know that:  
1. In America, it would have most likely gotten a PG-13 rating for Language and Violence.  
2. Davis cried in the Japanese version because Willis just told him what happened to Chocomon. Davis cries because "What would have I done if that happened to Veemon? I know for sure that I couldn't attack him. Not after all of the fun and adventures we had..."  
  
  
  
Davis to June: STUPID B*TCH! (He really did say this in the Japanese version of digimon.) 


End file.
